Hunter x hunter dare show
by mooiscoolmoo
Summary: Will make crossover chapters in future (I'm terrible at summarys)
1. Chapter 1

Annabel: WELCOME TO HXH DARE SHOW!

Kurapika: why am I here?

Annabel: because I'm forcing you ANYWAY WE WELCOME OUR CONTESTENTS

Killua: you can't spell

Annabel: *ignoring* our contestents are: killua, Gon, Kurapika, Leorio, Neon, hisoka and some others that I can't be bothered to mention

Kurapika: I still don't know how or why I got here

Neon: I was pretty sure kurapika was a bodyguard not a TV star

Kurapika: I'm not a movie star

Annabel: anyway our first dare is to killua *hands note*

Killua: ? this isn't even funny

Annabel: go on

Killua: CAT IM A KITTY CAT AND I DANCE DANCE DANCE AND I DANCE DANCE DANCE

Gon: *slowly dying of laughter*

Annabel: ok that's done and the next one is to kurapika *hands note*

Kurapika: *blushes* uh what's the forfeit?

Annabel: run around York New in hello kitty undies

Kurapika: ugh fine *hugs shalnark* WHERE THE DISINFECTENT!?

Annabel: ok the next one is for...me OK WHO DID THIS!? GRACE WHY!?

Grace: there's still a bunch of dares for the crew aswell

Annabel: hmm ph

Annabel: this ain't that bad *happily kicks Chrollo*

Kurapika: lucky

Annabel: next dare is for pokkle *hands note*

Pokkle: uh oh *unwraps*

Pokkle: UGH WHY *strips into undies* I am the great cupid *mind* rainbow arrow red

Annabel: next one is for Gon

Gon: *gulp*

Annabel: *hands note*

Gon: *screams*

Everyone: it can't be that bad *looks at note and snickers*

Annabel: YOU HAVE TO WATCH 10 HOURS OF NYAN CAT HA

Gon: what did I do to deserve this?

Annabel: because of your rage we couldn't get Pitou to come BECAUSE SHE IS IN HOSPITAL FOR A WHILE

 **I'm gunna end this chapter here (because gon is busy and what's HxH without Gon) anyway hope you enjoyed**

 **~Annabel**


	2. Chapter 2

Annabel: we are back with the hunter x hunter dare show

Grace: We managed to get class 1-A from my hero academia

Annabel: Cool thats good to know, turns out you are useful

Grace: Hope you get a horrifying dare

Annabel: I hope you do, ANYWAY we got class 1-A from my hero academia and our usual HxH people so uh yea... *zoom in* begin first dare to Izuku *hands note*

Izuku: *blushing* haha no thx

Annabel and grace: you have no choice

Annabel: what is it anyway *looks at note* Ive waited for this day

All: what is it?

Annabel:he has to say if he lieeeks Ochako

Izuku: I do...

Ochako: *uncontrollable blushing*

Annabel: I hope the next chapters will include more Izuku x ochako

Kyle: I was hoping for the Z-fighters to come

Grace: they were training for the tournament of power and goku was looking for android 17 so it wasnt going happen this time, but dont worry we'll try to get them next time

Kyle: Okkk

Annabel: next one is for Bakugou

Bakugou: ssshhhhiiitttt *reads note* mwahahahaaaHAHAHAHAHAHAAAAAA

Annabel: what was it?

Bakugou: laugh evily and slowly twist into insanity

All: ...

Annabel: next for *smirks* its for grace

Grace: crap *reads note* CRAAAAP

Annabel: what was it?

Grace: I need to dance to dank music... the worst part is you choose the dank music

Annabel: *plays never gonna give you up and shamelessly watches grace do a cringy dance** heheheheheeee blame yourself

Annabel: next is for Gon

Gon: *air horn sonata in background as he reads the note* why is it always me who gets nyan cat :'( (1 review = 1 sympathy for Gon)

Annabel: next is to Kurapika

Kurapika: D: do I really have to dance to beep beep Im a sheep?

Annabel: *nods* I have no regrets

Annabel: next is to Kyle oh and before you do it we can hopefully get the Z fighters after the next dragon ball super episoode comes out

Kyle: Yay *reads note* I hate you

Annabel: what is it anyway?

Kyle: I have to join Gon in the nyan cat frenzy

Annabel: harsh, next is to, oh there is none left I'll just dare Grace and end it

Grace: srsly

Annabel: the dare is to try to go super Saiyan

Grace: I dont even watch DBZ

Annabel: get to it

Grace: aaaaaaaAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHH *turns super saiyan* HOW DO I TURN IT OFF!?

Annabel: *shielding face* SAY OFF

Grace: OFF *not ssj anymore* phew

Annabel: Not many people got dares anyway so this wasnt as funny as last time but hey catch you after the 16th of april

Annabel, Grace and Kyle: Bye


End file.
